Insomnio
by Quiet Cat
Summary: Me había despertado porque no podía dormir, la verdad jamas crei que esto sucedería aunque esto haya pasado tantas veces, pero que ahí lo encontraría./– Lucy… te quiero… - lo ultimo te hizo sonrojar mas de lo de hace un rato "te quiero" dijo el mago, eso no… te lo esperabas… Mi Primera Historia c: Lean Porfa xd


**Holi Boli . Vengo con un pequeño [One-shot] de una de mis parejas preferidas… ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy no puede dormir y se encuentra con Natsu en su sillón? Jo jo jo. No lo se, lean. Espero que sea de agrado, es mi primera vez escribiendo… **

**Y bueno… ¡Aquí esta la historia!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es mia.**

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Insomnio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me había despertado porque no podía dormir, la verdad jamas crei que esto sucedería aunque esto haya pasado tantas veces, pero que ahí lo encontraría.

Y si, cuando sali ha tomar algo de la cocina , como una vaso de leche o de agua, daba igual. Me encontré con una vista peli rosa que nacia de mi sillón, ahí estaba el, Natsu.

¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Natsu? ¿Enserio? Miras el reloj que se encuentra en el lugar, eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada… ¿Desde que hora se encontrara ahí? Supones que tal vez quería despertarte temprano para llevarte a una misión o algo por la mañana… ¡Natsu jamas cambiara! Ries un poco.

Se encontraba dormido, que envidia…

A su costado se encontraba el pequeño gato azul, Happy, que también se encontraba dormido. Jo ¿Todos duermen menos yo? Asi no podre hacer nada…

Te sientas en el sillón de al frente y lo miras fijamente a sus ojos cerrados, apoyas tus codos en tus piernas y tus manos en tus cachetes, era una linda vista lo que veias…

¿Qué? ¿Qué estas pensando Lucy? Tu y el… son amigos ¿verdad? Vuelve tu mirada en el. No niegas que sientes atracción por el y cuando el y tu se encuentran solos sientes que tu corazón se quiere salir del pecho. Le das un soplido a tu flequillo, quisieras dormir en estos momentos, si no… ¿Con que ganas estarás mañana?

Un sonido te advierte, sientes que tus mejillas se calientan, el peli rosa se había movido, y si. Del sillón este se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

-¡¿Natsu?! – te acuerdas que el estaba durmiendo. ¡Oh Por Dios! No seas tonta Lucy- Natsu…? – lo mueves un poco con tus manos, se encontraba profundamente dormido al igual que el gato ese.

Lo recoges del suelo de manera delicada para que no se despierte y traes una manta que tenias y se la pones encima. En el otro sillón acurrucas al gato, que susurraba _pescado _Otra persona, digo gato… jamas va a cambiar… das un pequeño suspiro.

Aun no podías descansar, te caes sobre un sillón y miras a los dos bellos durmientes, el apodo que acabas de dar te da risa en tu interior… Natsu un bello durmiente… ja ja ja.

En fin, el sueño aun no te daba sueño, será mejor que tome algo de agua o ¿un baño? Piensas un rato en la segunda opción, seria bueno relajarte un poco pero tal vez el sonido del agua despierte al peli rosa o al gato. Suspiras.

Te diriges a la cocina y tomas un vaso de leche, lo tomas de una y das otro suspiro, piensas que la noche será larga, son mas de las 4 de la madruga y pronto serán las 5… esto va mal.

Te sientas en la mesa de la cocina y comienzas a pensar y a mirar a la nada. No sabias que hacias ni tampoco que hacer, la razón de tener a Natsu en tu casa te incomodaba aunque sean amigos… ¿Amigos? ¿Estaba segura de eso? Tu corazón comienza a latir y tus mejillas a colorear

-Lucy…- te quedas en shock un momento, el escuchar tu nombre en esa situación hacen que un monton de mariposas se muevan en tus estómagos, pero…

Una gotita corre en tu cabeza al ver al gato sentado en la mesa.

-¡Happy! – dices en voz alta y este te hace señal de silencio.. ¡Oh! Natsu sigue durmiendo, te tapas la boca - ¿Natsu sigue durmiendo? – le preguntas en susurros

-Si – dice de la misma manera – gracias por acurrucarme – te dice happy, ¡oh! Te dijo gracias Happy… - ¿cuáles serán tus intenciones? – pregunto haciendo un gesto con la manos ¡Maldito Gato! - ¿Qué pasa Lucy?

-Nada – bufas, odias que el gato siempre te gane – mas bien dime… ¿Desde que hora están aquí? Son mas de las 4…-

-Natsu quería despertarte temprano para ir hacer una misión que debemos comenzar en la mañana – dice Happy emocionado

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo entraron? – le preguntas extrañada, sueles cerrar las ventanas y la puerta con seguro de noche. ¿Cómo entraron?

-Información confidencial. – Ya lo descubriré gato….

-¿Qué tipo de misión? – le preguntas a este y este volteo con una cara graciosa, se tapa su boca y sabes que esto no será nada bueno

-Ya sabrás en la mañana… - finaliza. El gato azul abre sus alas y se va de la cocina. Tu lo persigues y es cuando ves la ventana, rota, hecha trizas en tu sala… ¿Cómo no te diste? ¡Natsu! ¡Happy! Estas muy molesta pero el gato ya se había ido…

Te acercas a lugar y tratas de recoger los vidrios, te lastimas con uno de ellos, haciendo una mínima herida - ¡Auch! – exclamas. Aunque no es nada pero…

¡Oh Natsu! ¡Lo dejo entrar siempre en la casa! Pero el sabe que en estos momentos no tengo dinero ni para la renta y para que me lo arreglen me va a salir carísimo…

Tenias infinitas ganas de matarlo pero un susurro de el te hace calmar…

-Lucy… - dice entre sueños. Te paras en seco al escuchar tu nombre de la boca del mago de fuego. ¿Esta soñando contigo? ¿Y que estará soñando? ¿Qué un monstruo me come? Ya ha pasado tantas veces, te has sentido tonta y la verdad es que siempre pasaban esas cosas en sus sueños. – Lucy… te quiero… - lo ultimo te hizo sonrojar mas de lo de hace un rato "te quiero" dijo el mago, eso no… te lo esperabas…

Fijas tu mirada en el…

Ahora el se encontraba despierto, sus ojos saltones, según Gray… me miraban fijamente… al igual que los míos…

-¿Has estado despierto todo este tiempo? – el asiente. Se sienta en el sillón y tu lo acompañas. ¿Enserio Natsu? -¿A que hora llegaste? – le preguntas, no obtienes respuesta – Happy me dijo que era para un misión… - el voltea y te sonríe. ¡Oh! Su sonrisa… su sonrisa es mu bonita… siempre dando esperanza en los demás, una de la cosas que te gusta de el…

-La verdad… - Natsu da una pausa – la verdad es que… - vuelve a parar de nuevo

-La verdad es que…? – lo imitas con intrigidad, ¿Qué quiere decirte el peli rosa?

-No fue por una misión… sinceramente… - dice este apoyando sus puños en sus muslos

-¿Entonces? – vuelves a preguntarle

-¿Qué dirías…. Si supieras que te quiero? – fue la ultima pregunta del día…. ¿Natsu me quiere? Tus mejillas se sonroja levemente,

-Yo… también te quiero…. – caes en el hombro del peli rosa, quedando completamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Lucy! – te llaman. Te encontrabas recostada en tu cama, abres los ojos pesadamente, te habías quedado dormida… ¿A que hora? Es mas lo que paso a noche….

Te cruzas con unos ojos cafes, Natsu… Te alejas rápidamente de el y tus mejillas se colorean

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta desde el inicio de la cama… ¿No recuerda nada? ¿Es broma no? o habrá sido que… ¿Todo esto fue un sueño? Se te colorean las mejillas de la vergüenza…

-¿Lucy? – te hace un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, -¡Au! ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntas a este y al gato que se encontraba su costado, esta vez despiertos, aun tenias mucho sueño. Habias estado unas cuantas horas sin dormir…

-Estamos aquí desde hace rato, solo que tu estabas dormida – dice el gato - ¿Lucy es una floja no Natsu? – le pregunta a su mejor amigo y este asiente.. Seran-

-Esperen desde como que hora…?- quisieras saber si estaban aquí…

-Solo hace unos minutos… - se soba su cabeza el peli rosa - ¿por qué? – te mira interrogante…

-Nada… - te sonrojas y miras la hora son las… ¡¿11:47?! - ¡Me he quedado dormida! – coges el reloj con los ojos súper abiertos ¡Esto es increíble!

-Lucy es una dormilona – dice el gato en tono de burla

-Cállate Gato… - Entonces jamás tuviste una conversación con Natsu y te dijo que te quiere…. Todo fue un sueño y eso que te había dado Insomnio, pasos tus dedos por tu cabello y notas un detalle, tu dedo… se encontraban con una pequeña marca pero no le tomas importancia…

-Bueno…¡¿ vamos?! – te pregunta este emocionado, seguro quiere hacer de una vez la misión. ¡Oh Natsu! ¿Jamás vas a cambiar verdad?

-Si - le susurras, ya lista, miras los demás detalles, la ventana no se encontraba rota y todo en la sala ordenado, no parecía que Natsu hubiera dormido ahí anoche…

Lo que no sabia es que Natsu, se encontraba sonriendo, no se porque pero parecía que le ha sucedido lo mejor de su vida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Que les ha parecido? Bueno, la verdad es una idea que se me ocurrió así de repente porque tengo una amiga que no suele dormir mucho y lo convine con el Nalu, que es una de mis parejas preferidas y de ahí salió. Necesito saber si fue de agrado o si me faltan algunas cosas, quiero saber que tal ha quedado esta mini historia para a si seguir….**

**Nos leemos.**

**Quiet Cat.**


End file.
